


Тик-так

by randomly



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomly/pseuds/randomly
Summary: Лори сегодня достаточно не в настроении.





	Тик-так

Часы тикают настолько противно, что их хочется разбить. Мало того, что противно, так еще и громко, будто бы полностью заполняя пустоту в голове, отдаваясь эхом в черепной коробке и усиливаясь в разы.

Под боком сопит Дэн. Нет, не сопит: храпит, как поднимающийся в гору паровоз, под завязку загруженный чем-нибудь дребезжащим. Раскатистый храп ритмично вторит тиканью надоевших часов. Дэна разбить пока еще не хочется.

Лори не может уснуть.

С каждым днем Дэн, кажется, становится все мягче и мягче, но в то же время смелее. В сексе все меньше неловкости — он, будто поверив, наконец, что Лори убегать от него не планирует, перестал осторожничать, перестал касаться ее так, будто она, как иллюзия, растает в любой момент, если надавить чуть сильнее. А Лори как раз и любит сильнее.

Он слышит, вслушивается, замечает, подмечает — и уже понимает без слов. Он перестал стесняться себя — да, иногда со смешком говорит о том, что он, такой неказистый, обрюзгший, совсем не смотрится рядом с изящной Лори, но все реже и реже, отдавая всего себя в постели полностью. Теперь, если вдруг у него не встает, он не теряется, как раньше, а вновь усмехается, что-то бормоча про барахлящий мотор, и, не дожидаясь заверений Лори о том, что все хорошо и не стоит беспокоиться, с готовностью устраивается между ее ног, обдавая теплым, чуть рваным в предвкушении дыханием и касаясь языком — сначала осторожно, будто пытаясь понять, что от него потребуется именно сегодня, но быстро входя в раж. Все его искреннее обожание, ничем уже не сдерживаемое вожделение рвутся наружу, и Лори кажется, будто ее прошибает электричеством. Еще более настоящим, чем в случае с Джоном.

Каждую ночь он смотрит на нее с такой нежностью, с таким нескрываемым восхищением, что Лори хочется кричать. Лори хочется бежать даже от одного воспоминания об этом взгляде. Она и бежит. Натягивает пальто, сапоги, хватает сигареты с зажигалкой и почти вприпрыжку сходит с крыльца, завязывая пояс на два узла. Шум улиц, сырых, хаотичных, никогда не спящих, не раздражает. В отличие от мерного и ритмичного тиканья часов и вторящего ему храпа.

Соседние дома сменяются перекрестками, скверами, барами, под ногами хлюпают лужи и шуршат не до конца размокшие газеты, исписанные заголовками с десятками восклицательных знаков, теориями заговора, ненавистью к другим странам и опасениями за будущее. Сильно ли изменился мир от того, что сделал Вейдт? Если честно, не очень. За Лори, все меньше прячась с каждым кварталом, следует шаткая группа людей. По обрывкам пошлых шуток, доносящихся до нее, ясно, с какой целью. А Лори сегодня достаточно не в настроении.

В три часа ночи парк, как того и хотелось, безлюден. Носы ломаются с той же легкостью, что и сигареты. Хруст костей эхом теряется в листве огромных дубов. Кровь под сапогами чавкает более вязко, чем вода. Одного из парней Лори с удовольствием усадила на низкую шипастую ограду — и его вопль, сначала нарастающий, а после перешедший в жалкие всхлипы, наконец выгнал из ее головы размеренное тиканье. Слезть он вряд ли попытается — шипы на ограде фигурные, покрытые несколькими слоями шершавой краски, и в огромную задницу они вошли глубоко. Как минимум заражение ему, скорее всего, обеспечено.

Пальто почти распахнулось, но его удерживает двойной узел пояса. По водоотталкивающей ткани стекают красные капли, смешиваются с водой на асфальте, расползаясь в мигающем свете фонаря причудливыми кляксами.

Лори хлопает по карманам. Чертыхается. Подходит к одному из парней, находящемуся в сознании — он уже минуту смотрит на вывернутую под неправильным углом ступню и пытается осознать происходящее, — и спрашивает:

— Закурить не найдется?

И протягивает руку.

Парень переводит взгляд со своей ноги на ее лицо. Оглядывается, вздрагивая от стонов, раздающихся справа и слева. Икает.

— М-мальборо, — сиплым голосом отвечает он наконец.

— Красные? — недоверчиво уточняет Лори.

Он кивает.

— Сойдет. — И Лори нетерпеливо машет рукой.

Теперь вместо тиканья часов и храпа пустую голову наполняют вопли и еле слышный шорох тлеющей сигареты. Эти звуки намного привычнее. Намного приятнее. Намного живее для Лори.

— Доброй ночи, — наконец говорит Лори и, забирая всю пачку, разворачивается.

Дома тепло. Под одеялом еще теплее. Дэн, почувствовав движение, захлебывается храпом и разворачивается, с какой-то плавной, естественной готовностью обнимая Лори.

— Ты холодная, — бубнит он, уткнувшись носом в ее плечо.

— Покурить выходила, — тихо отвечает Лори и накрывает его ладонь своей. — Я же знаю, ты не любишь, когда внутри дымом пахнет.

Дэн одобрительно мычит, обнимая чуть сильнее.

Тиканью часов больше нет места в ее голове. По крайней мере, сегодня.


End file.
